fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Peggy And Prudence Lover
Hey why did you ban me from chat???? Sorry for what I did?Or Moh hacked your account again? [http://fliplinestudios.wikia.com/wiki/User:Angry_Hearts True Love's Kiss]will break any curse✵ 23:20, November 24, 2012 (UTC) WHY???Edit why is birdz banned from chat???? 904nyc904 (talk) 13:05, November 23, 2012 (UTC) ps why an I? banned from chat?????????????????????? ? ? 904nyc904 (talk) 22:28, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Please Im smart Edit Did you made Prudence’s bad dream story? no i made sue's bad dream. Just saying hi! Speedy Bubbles 06:32, June 30, 2012 (UTC)Speedy Bubbles Ye EditEdit Yeah Husky and Clover lover 15:16, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Reply to post on my talk page-EditEdit BORRAME MI CUENTA PORFAOR!!!!! Will you help me out? Burnapollo is locking pages! Talk to him using the name Secret 3!108.217.170.225 19:55, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Secret Why do you hate Peggy and Prudence when you liked them b4? Husky and Clover lover (talk) 07:42, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry, I'll report this to Radio and tell her to ban Mark, I'm going to undo the hate thing. Husky and Clover lover (talk) 11:53, July 21, 2012 (UTC) She got Blocked Due To The Fact Of Adding Fake Info. So Cassie Is Not In Leaderboard. umm you put an a in your "reply"... I only got assigned yesterday, so i have no idea. Oh and Radio only puts trust to those who have no record of fanficts. Sorry P&P, but it's up to Radio to decide. -Jyles911 --Admin-- Keep out or be Banned. (talk) 16:57, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Depends on Radio, so try hard ;) Keep out or be Banned. (talk) 17:08, July 24, 2012 (UTC) --Admin-- I'm sorry but i can't protect profile pages, there is an error if you try doing that :(. Keep out or be Banned. (talk) 17:17, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm not joking --Admin-- Why dontcha come in chat? i added it yesterday ;) Keep out or be Banned. (talk) 17:23, July 24, 2012 (UTC) blocked and banned ;) he ain't gonna torture you anymore Keep out or be Banned. (talk) 17:33, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Do you make your art on DeviantArt? Husky and Clover lover (talk) 20:07, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey If You're Online Reply In My Talk And Lets Talk In The Chat (Louisfe (talk) 22:49, July 24, 2012 (UTC)) Surely I Know Him. He Got Blocked Due To Creating Fake Categories And Deleting Them Probably For A Badge. (Louisfe (talk) 22:55, July 24, 2012 (UTC)) About your Burgeria HD order EditEdit The sauce with an exclamation point is Awesome Sauce from Wingeria. - PapaLuis664, Flipline Forum member Hi LilyEditEdit Yeah, I'm still not sure if I can make you an admin, although you have learned and is trying hard, but I need to see more hard work :D Thank you for deleting what Mark wrote but please don't cause I gotta see that ok? Thanks! Burnapollo (talk) 17:00, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Why did you get blocked The Bad Ice Creams (talk) 15:30, October 24, 2012 (UTC)Read -Jyles911 --Admin-- Edit Peggy and Prudence Lover was banned because of her little brother, This is her new account. Do Not Ask Me or Radio to ban her. Keep out or be Banned. (talk) 00:24, July 27, 2012 (UTC) --Admin-- Don't Swear! I'm only 10. King- Boo 08:43, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Please Read: I'm sorry for bullying you! 86.46.68.233 08:22, November 5, 2012 (UTC) A.ka King- boo HypoCrifte means an idiot. King- Boo 08:02, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Hello!Edit Hey. Do you wanna join my wiki? I have some editors, and I need more. The adress is fanpapalouiecustomers.wikia.com Angrybirdsrocks323 (talk) 15:03, November 6, 2012 (UTC) :PEdit So Much...Candy! Can you unban me, I apologize for being idiotic, And banning you. King- Boo 19:34, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Poll by TeamGlimmerCloveEdit Answer this! Pick A if you think PaPL is a good wiki friend Pick B if you are alright, think she's a good editor Pick C if you sometimes have rivalries but don't hate her. Pick D if you truely hate her and want her gone from the wiki. Leave your signatures and type the letter on her talk page below! :)TeamGlimmerClove (talk) 22:04, November 7, 2012 (UTC) A The Bad Ice Creams (talk) 15:03, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ProfileEdit Cleaned- Like A Boss!!!!!!!!!! 02:23, November 11, 2012 (UTC)-papl- Cool! You live in Lalaloopsy Land too?! If so you must have over 60 Lalaloopsies! Please reply on my page if you really do live in Lalaloopsy Land!Thelalaloopsygirl (talk) 18:22, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Thelalaloopsygirl (talk) 20:47, November 13, 2012 (UTC)No, I mean like I sometimes call Lalaloopsy Land Lala Land. So you must live in Lalaloopsy Land. If you want to know what Lalaloopsy is, go to my profile and click on Lalaloopsy land wiki.Thelalaloopsygirl (talk) 22:06, November 13, 2012 (UTC) What is wrong with you?!?!?! WHAT I you do wrong?!?!?!?!?!72.252.136.241 01:38, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Gallery vs. slideshowsEdit Woo224 (talk) 00:37, November 17, 2012 (UTC)woo224 I noticed you replaced some of galleries I placed with slideshows, and also removed some pictures that I think should be left there. Why is it that you like slideshows better than galleries? It bothers me a little... She's in a simpsons episode. Boo! Chat with me (Louisfe (talk) 13:23, November 21, 2012 (UTC)) im on chat (Louisfe (talk) 22:37, November 21, 2012 (UTC)) plz chat with me (Louisfe (talk) 22:40, November 21, 2012 (UTC)) papl? why r u not on chat? (Louisfe (talk) 23:11, November 21, 2012 (UTC)) me 2 (Louisfe (talk) 23:35, November 21, 2012 (UTC)) lets go to cassies wiki to evit tgc (Louisfe (talk) 23:41, November 21, 2012 (UTC)) ATTENTIONEdit I can be busy editing! Don't send repeated messages that are the same! ? PAPL? --chat moderator-- Stop entring and exiting teh chat! (Louisfe (talk) 23:08, November 23, 2012 (UTC)) ...Go To CassiesWiki. (Louisfe (talk) 23:54, November 23, 2012 (UTC)) No. King- Boo 13:14, November 24, 2012 (UTC) iT Was mohEdit Leader of The Boo's! 23:13, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ChatEdit Please unban me from chat, moh hacked uAngrybirdsrocks323 (talk) 18:02, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Wanna Chat? (Louisfe (talk) 20:30, November 26, 2012 (UTC)) Hey im on chat! (Louisfe (talk) 20:36, November 26, 2012 (UTC)) CuriousEdit did you ban me? if so, UN ban me plz:D thanks, birds323Angrybirdsrocks323 (talk) 21:55, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey!Edit I cropped a image off the Flipline Blog, U Could use it as an avatar Leader of The Boo's! 20:04, November 27, 2012 (UTC) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121127200358/fliplinestudios/images/5/59/PeggyCool.png?Added by King- BooIm on chat! (Louisfe (talk) 21:42, November 28, 2012 (UTC)) PAPL please unban me frum chat, only 2 times i spammed, the other 2 times i came to spectate that RPG, so could you please unban me frum chatDawn14(talk) 03:00, December 2, 2012 (UTC)Dawn14 PAPLEdit Just so u know ur page might be a teensy smaller, this will be bacause, i am getting rid of Teamglimmerclove's bad comment here, again this is just so u know.Dawn14 (talk) 22:54, December 2, 2012 (UTC)Dawn14 Your welcomeDawn14 (talk) 23:02, December 2, 2012 (UTC)Dawn14 Huh?Edit Who did you said to block about fanfics, Me? Prudence Ain't Happy! (talk) 20:52, December 3, 2012 (UTC) spam?Edit how do i spam?Angrybirdsrocks323 (talk) 22:44, December 3, 2012 (UTC) SheeshEdit It was an opinion, Like Papasworld said, You're just gonna rage and swear at me on flipline forum Too bad. I left Forum. What happened to you Peggy and Prudence Fond, Who's your top 5. King- Boo Hmm...Edit The same thing happened to me, Because you edit categories and your user page, They don't count. Try and edit pages instead. P.S What rank are you in hotdoggeria? The Arrow Dog! (talk) 16:17, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Papl, y am i banned frum chat, i didnt even go to chat today, i know i used to spam, i changed now Dawn14 (talk) 16:33, December 8, 2012 (UTC)Dawn14 Chat wiz me (Louisfe (talk) 00:24, December 10, 2012 (UTC)) ATTENTION Edit Listen. Nevada is real. Matt and Tony said so on the forum. And if you don't believe her, go look closely in the Freezeria intro. ~Slendy 14:12, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Keep making alternate accounts, it'll only make things worse. ~Slendy 00:58, December 11, 2012 (UTC) YUCK! Your new name is horrible! Re-name it! Your old friend King- Boo No, I still like you, But you need a more easier namethis to know that this is you P.S: Papa is mad at you Still yo' friend The Arrow Dog! (talk) 20:45, December 11, 2012 (UTC) bw BTW Meet me on Chat The Arrow Dog! (talk) 20:46, December 11, 2012 (UTC) PAPL, Sorry that your previous account got blocked, well use your account to get on Takas wiki then.